Ozone laundry machines are an alternative to regular washing machines that inject dissolved ozone gas (03) in the washing liquid of a washing machine. The dissolved ozone oxidizes the dirt and other soils on the laundry and cleans them quite effectively. Ozone laundry systems generally require the water to be at a much lower temperature than conventional washing machines and thus require far greater electricity. Accordingly, ozone laundry machines have become popular recently as an energy efficient alternative to washing machines.